Bioshock Infinite: Relive the past
by Hunter32
Summary: A mysterious woman appeared planning to change the flow of time. What would booker do? Would everything goes on like every realities that are made? Or it would finally changed into a new door that holds all the answers and breaks all realities and melds it into one. " Even if time can't change I could right?" - Lady Comstock(?)


Bioshock Infinite: Relive the past

Chapter 1:

" …Booker do you remember the time when we first met I said would you kindly…." (loud noises started to rumble in the door) Hey booker! The debt! PAY US THE DEBT!.

Booker woke up from his dream feeling broken in misery he sighed and took his wallet and stared at the picture of his wife " I remember belle… I would never forget..". He then took a bottle of wine and drank his misery away.

Drunk. He then began to feel dizzy and started to dream again. He woke up from the warm hands of his wife holding his hands uttering words he can't understand upon waking from his dizziness he finally saw his wife at the brink of death giving birth to Ana his wife faintly smiles and said "…. Would you kindly…". The dream stopped and loud knocks woke him up.

A man came to his office offering him a deal "Give us the girl and wipe away the debt". In his confusion he became desperate and gave his daughter but regretted it after. He tried to follow the man in hope of saving his daughter back but In the midst of his struggle the man forcibly pass through a portal which severed his daughter pinkie.

He woke up in his office thinking everything that happened is nothing but a dream. A man came to his office offering him a job "Bring us the girl and wipe away the debt". His head started to buzz and his sight becomes blurry. He finally woke up and remembered that the priest tried to drown him upon entering in Columbia.

In exploring Columbia he was astounded seeing the beautiful city. He then proceeds to go and find the girl. Upon entering the gates through the raffle square a man and a woman stopped him then they introduce themselves as Robert Lutece and Rosalind Lutece (Lutece twins). The twin offered a game of coin toss "heads or tails" Booker said tails suddenly a woman passing through the gate bump to him and whispered "It's always heads".

The coin toss resulted to heads. Booker become intrigued by the woman and followed her. He saw a clinic with the name " Suchong's Free clinic". Reluctant to his decision his head started to buzz again the woman noticed him. " Sir do you need some help?" Upon his waking he saw the woman's face and uttered "belle…".

He woke up in the clinic the woman approached him and with a worrying tone she said "You have to go sir right now" Booker became startled and confusingly ask what is happening?. The woman said "Damn they're here". He then blackouts and woke up in a storage room. He heard the woman speaking to a man "He's not here. I've been searching through the cities sir" the man responded "Don't forget our deal. You only got another 3 days to find him or your dead" the woman responded "I know you don't have to remind me". The man leaves the clinic and the woman opened the storage room surprised Booker was leaning against the door he fall upon the woman. In the midst of grunts the woman said "So you heard it all right?".

Booker and the woman stand up then the she introduced herself "I'm Lady Comstock? (Hoping to deceive Booker)" "Now would you kindly leave now sir, you have a raffle to play right?" Booker was surprised and remembered a picture of Lady Comstock memorial in the town center which brings him to question " Lady Comstock is dead how come you're here and even if you're her you look 20 years younger" the woman responded " Oh is that so? (laughs and smiles faintly) time doesn't change is it? I've finally found you and yet I can't do anything" Suddenly the twins appeared " Sir you have a raffle to play (the twins started to argue with each other muttering "weird we knew this would happen but why now?" and leaves)". After turning on the twins Lady Comstock was gone. He proceeds to the raffle square unknowingly he checked his pocket and saw a note warning him about the raffle.


End file.
